sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Tan-Ruharater IV
Tan-Ruharater IV (b. 1536 BC) was the 106th King of Elam and 60th Emperor of Chedorlaomer 1495-1480 BC. He was the son of Emperor Girnamme IV. After his uncle Lurak-lukhkhan III was proclaimed Emperor at Susa and his father Girnamme IV died during a march to try and secure his position as Emperor, Tan-Ruhurater resided at the court of the Epartid Ensis of Anshan. After the death of his cousin Emperor Chedorlaomer XIX, he was proclaimed Emperor as Chedorlaomer XIX had no children. He went into Rashi Kingdom and first used military force to pacify the uprising. Then in 1494 he made amends with the King of Rashi and invited the Kingdom to join the Empire as a full member nation. In 1493 he defended the Alshe Kingdom from raids from Urkesh. In 1492 he took the Kingdom of Aparha, a vassal state of Yamkhad, conquered it and forced it to become a member nation of the Empire. In 1491 the new King of Yamkhad, Ibit-Lim IV, attacked Tan-Ruhurater's forces in retaliation, seizing the land that Yamkhad had ceeded to the Empire previously and conducting several raids on Aparha. However Tan-Ruhurater managed to drive the Yamkhadian King out of the region on the boarderland Yamkhad and Hubuškia in 1490 and in 1489 he liberated Aparha from the Yamkhadian siege. The hostilities between the Elamites and the Yamkhadians continued until later that year when a new peace agreement was made between Tan-Ruhurater and Ibit-Lim, which regranted the Elamites the eastern boarderlands and resigned dominion over Aparha. In 1488 the Emperor became aware of a cult known as the "Sons of Rashi" which claimed that Chedorlaomer XIX's death was divinely ordained, as much as the Miracle which is said to have decided the Battle of Sodom. They claimed the Imperial Dynasty Lost the Kitten which bestowed on them Divine status and that they could be replaced by another Elamite Royal House as Kings and Emperors without opposition to the Gods. The Emperor managed to find and route the rebels around Rabbāya and with the help of the King of Rashi to kill Pa'e of Rabbaya, the first leader (called "Kutur") of the Cult. Remnants of the cult in Rashi were reported in 1487 at Dimtu-ša-Bēlet-bīti. According to Išmani of Kesat the Emperor "with his force, and the agreement of the King of Rashi, came into the Land of Rashi, his gaze burning with hate, and he came to Dimtu-ša-Bēlet-bīti, the fortress of the Traitors of Rashi. He took the fort, he killed the men of Dimtu-ša-Bēlet-bīti who guarded the gate, who did not surrender to him. He did not kill the men who escaped from the city and surrendered, nor those who were bound by the Traitors, for their unwillingess to fight against Their God. Šemdu-mena, who was the Kutur of the Sons of Rashi, was taken by the Emperor's men and was impaled. Then his head was cut off and was paraded around the country side around Dimtu-ša-Bēlet-bīti, carried by armed men to prove to the secret adherents of Šemdu-mena that he had sinned against his Gods and had been punished for it." This record was, incidentally, the last made into what would later be called "The Susan Annals of the Six Emperors", a collection of annals and personal reign chronicles and collections of various anecdotal events from the reigns of Chedorlaomer XVIII, Idaddu-napir VI, Girnamme IV, Lurak-lukhkhan III, Chedorlaomer XIX and Tan-Ruharater IV, made by Išmani of Kesat. Išmani of Kesat became the personal scribe to Chedorlaomer XVIII in 1549 BC at the age of twenty, succeding on writing the annals of Chedorlaomer XVIII following the death of the previous chronicler, Sapupu of Kesat, who was his uncle. Sapupu is the author of the "Annals of Two Emperors" (Kidinu V. 1574-1564 BC and Kidin-Hutran VII. 1564-1551 BC) and Išmani incorporated the events he chronicled for the first two years of Chedorlaomer XIX's reign. Išmani died at the age of 82 in 1487 BC and was given a funeral that was attended to by the Emperor himself. A statue of Išmani writing his annals was placed into the Suhter, the place where images of Imperial Family members were kept, the only non royal statue or depiction present there. The new chronicler of Tan-Ruhurater became Išmani's nephew Kuzuzu of Kesat, rounding out three generations of the Sapupu Scribe family. The Kuzuzu Annals of Tan-Ruhurater IV are usually regarded separately from the annals detailing the first 8 years of his rule. In 1486 the Emperor attacked the Quwe Kingdom (also called Hiyawa), a former vassal state of the Hittites that broke away from their control following the Hittite surrender. The Imperial forces besieged the Quwean capital of Quwe, however were not able to conquer it. The Emperor withdrew in 1485 BC, however in 1484 his forces returned and took the city of Azatiwataya. From there they marched on the city of Quwe and took it, making Quwe a nation of the Empire. In 1482 the Emperor attempted to intervene against the Kingdom of Asshur seizing Ishuwan merchants and their goods once they entered Asshur, which was an attempt to make the Ishuwan King pay tribute. The Emperor chastised the Assyrian King, claiming all member nations were equal to one another, however the Assyrian King Ashur-Bel-Nisheshu I refused to listen and threatened to leave the Empire if he was pressed by the Emperor. Asshur was one of the three largest member nations next to Elam and the Hittite Kingdom, so it breaking away could cause a breakup of the whole Empire. In desperation the Emperor turned to the King-Priest of Eridu. The office of the King-Priest, while prestigious, lost much of it's power and Tan-Ruhurater was the first Emperor to appeal to the King-Priest in centuries. Ashur-Bel-Nisheshu, in order to save face, did not dare refuse to attend the summons to Eridu, where he was called to plead his case so King-Priest could serve as arbiter. King-Priest Uanna IV agreed with the Emperor and ordered Ashur-Bel-Nisheshu to cease demanding tribute not only from Ishuwa, but from the Kingdom of Kish as well. Ashur-Bel-Nisheshu grudgingly accepted the verdict. The Verdict of Uanna become the basis of all later laws modeling the structure of the Empire and relationships of member nations to one another. Tan-Ruhurater died while visiting Malamir for a religious festival in 1480 BC and was succeeded by his son Kidin-Hutran VIII.